


Vanishing Coat-hooks

by Lion_owl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Brig's POV, Established Relationship, Missing Scene, Other, Serial: s071 Invasion of the Dinosaurs, They/Them pronouns for the Doctor, i'm sorry what was i supposed to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: The Doctor has found Golden Age's secret base of operations, but the entrance has disappeared. Oh no.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Third Doctor/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Vanishing Coat-hooks

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wip folder for a frightfully long time.  
> I'm not actually sorry. What else was I meant to make of THAT scene? You all know the one!  
> Probably nothing, and perhaps you don't (it's approximately halfway through [part 4 of _Invasion of the Dinosaurs_](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2qgr3j))  
> But how could I resist?  
> Enjoy!  
> (kudos & comments ALWAYS appreciated!)

“Well don’t just stand there,” the Doctor says. “Come on in, close the door.”

Alistair glances around what he can see of a tiny cupboard, before stepping inside as the Doctor requested. Maybe this alleged secret base will turn out to exist, but even if it doesn’t, this will be over sooner if he plays along.

It doesn’t leave an awful lot of space between them – not that either of them minds the proximity in the slightest.

“Now the activating mechanism is right here,” the Doctor says, pointing the torch at – a completely empty wall.

“Where?”

“Well, it was there, but now it seems to have gone.”

“You’re sure we've come to the right place?”

“Sure?” the Doctor flaps a hand in his direction. “Of course I'm sure!”

Between the dinosaurs which are popping up all over London, the fact that Ms Smith is still missing, and General Finch – who, truth be told, Alistair has always privately thought to be a nasty piece of work – being a right nuisance throughout this entire operation: he really does have enough on his plate at the minute.

And now the Doctor has led him here, on what is apparently turning out to be a wild goose chase. He should be very irritated.

He smiles despite himself.

“Someone must have seen me,” the Doctor reasons. “Must have come in here once I left to fetch you, and disposed of the evidence somehow. There _was_ a line of coat-hooks there. I twisted one and it activated the lift. Well this is very frustrating.”

The Doctor huffs, as if to make their point.

A thought occurs, then. One which would certainly best left at the back of his mind, but in this tight space even he finds it too enticing to ignore.

"And you're sure this isn't just a pretext?" he teases, landing a finger on their elbow and running it up their forearm.

“For what?” they ask.

"Well you tell me,” he says, “you’re the one who brought me all the way out here, to this abandoned tube station, down this empty, dark corridor, told me to get into this small, dark cupboard and close the door."

“Brigadier!” The Doctor’s expression immediately turns to one of indignation. “Do you really think I would waste valuable time on such pursuits when it could very well be running out?”

"Quite right," he says, because of course he does know that, but he couldn’t resist suggesting otherwise. To see their reaction, if nothing else. "Mind you, since we do happen to already be here..." he lets the idea drift.

They’re already standing very close together, so it wouldn’t require much movement.

“Hmm, wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity, would we, Alistair?” they place their thumb and forefinger on his chin, and lean down to meet his lips.

It’s the lightest kiss; after all, there is still a lot of work to do. Nevertheless, it shan’t go amiss, for the time being. It’s nice.

And then it’s back to business.

“We’ll see what Minister Grover has to say on the matter,” the Doctor says. “Those vanishing coat-hooks were here, I tell you, disguising the controls for this lift.”

Alistair sighs. He isn’t sure what that’ll achieve, but if they think they have a lead, it’s almost always worth checking up on. “If you insist, Doctor.”


End file.
